Play it rough!
by Tara.PoM-Buffy
Summary: Changed Summary! Anyway I now accept requests for this story so if you want please read chapter 2's rules and guide lines, and please enjoy! Thank you for reading! :D First Chapter: Kipper. Chapter 7: Koker! (new nonexistent pairing). Next Update: Up now!
1. Kipper Rough RolePlay

Tara: Okay don't blame me, but this just had to be written! XD I'm sure some of you people like this stuff anyway…

Title: Play it rough!

Summary: It's gonna be one hell of a night when Skipper learns a secret about Kowalski no one would ever expect! Rated for Smuttiness, Sexual content, and rough role playing! XD

One-Shot- Play it rough!

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Private and Rico were playing cards in the corner, and Kowalski was in his lab as usual. Skipper though was going through some of his men's files; trying to find something that would help make his men tougher. Naming finding something that they were afraid of, and making them face it. But nothing but the usually stuff they were afraid of, and he's been there done that! So boring! He sighed, and turned to Kowalski's file.

He opened it expecting it to be filled with nonsense equations or complicated math problems… something in that section, but instead there were only three papers in his file. One was just basic information he had to tell to get into the military in the first place. The second was all his allergies and past medical conditions.

The last had only one paragraph on it, and Skipper decided to read it…

_This is day two of my discovery. Hopefully I keep this hidden, but right now I have this listed in my file; which hopefully Skipper doesn't decide to read till next week, but anyway I recently found out about my sexuality. I have always known I was bisexual, but I found something else entirely new. Many people like to play role playing games while having sex, but I never really thought about this; that is until I joined into porn things…. Like I said I really hope Skipper doesn't read this! Anyway I learned I really really really really like it the rough way… especially the whole cop role-playing…. God I love that so much…. Anyway I'll end this stupid lesson to myself, and close out, and tomorrow I'm gonna take this paper out of here… _

Skipper stared in shock at the paragraph. How could Kowalski have hidden this for so long since this paper was dated back to 3 months ago. Apparently he kept saying he was going to take it out, but never did. He slowly and carefully took the paper out, and secretly put it under his pillow so he wouldn't forget his plans tonight. He was going to test Kowalski's theories himself.

Now all he had to do was get a frigging cop costume. Soon the night was going to be sexy!

~ (At night the next day)

Skipper was dressed into his cop costume, and standing in the lab while sorting through some of Kowalski's chemicals. Kowalski opened the door to his lab, and came in with a couple of bags, but they soon dropped as he saw Skipper in the sexy cop outfit. "Um S-Skipper what are you d-doing in my lab?" Kowalski asked nervously not letting his leader know about how the outfit was making him harden.

"Oh hey Kowalski I was waiting for you… I got this new outfit; what do you think?" Skipper asked with a smirk applied to his features. "W-well um it's n-nice…" Kowalski said as his tone was very nervous. "Why are you so nervous Kowalski?" Skipper asked pretending to be confused. "Oh uh um you just uh i uh…" Kowalski tried to say as Skipper strolled over to him. "Well" Skipper asked again as he slowly moved his flipper to Kowalski's member. "I uh um…." Kowalski tried to say, but Skipper got impatient, and grabbed him. Kowalski let out a gasp, and looked at Skipper confused.

"Well you're defiantly hard naughty boy…" Skipper said with a evil grin. Kowalski never understood why that saying always turned him on. Before Kowalski even knew it Skipper had handcuffs around his flippers, and Skipper whispered into his ear hole- "Maybe if you weren't so naughty you'd have a better situation". Kowalski grinned sheepishly, and then Skipper straightened him, and began a 'cop search'. Kowalski yelped out again as Skipper once again grabbed his member.

"You like that don't you?" Skipper teased as he ran his flipper over the cock. Kowalski's cock hardened even further in response. Skipper smirked, and said- "well naughty boy I'm gonna take you on the ride of your life". Skipper then gripped his member tightly, and began teasing him with a lick to the tip. Kowalski moaned out loudly, and Skipper tightened the handcuffs just to let Kowalski know they were still playing naughty.

Skipper continued to torture Kowalski by going up and down the length. Kowalski though loved every minute of it. "Come on bad boy say my name!" Skipper said with a grin as he began jerking Kowalski off. Kowalski squirmed in response, but gave Skipper his own grin as he didn't do what he asked. Skipper smirked, and then he pushes Kowalski backward so he lands in a vacant chair.

"If you won't say my name; I'm gonna make you scream it" Skipper said while giving one of his rare evil laughs. Kowalski felt turned on by that statement, and replied with his own statement. "Why don't you make me pretty cop?" he said with a sinister grin. "I'm gonna make you wish you never said that…" Skipper replied back, and then he climbed onto Kowalski's lap. Kowalski backed up a bit to give Skipper some room. Skipper violently crushed their beaks together, and reached his hands behind Kowalski. Then he grabbed hold of the handcuffs holding Kowalski down, and locked them to the chair.

"Oh I guess I'm too bad to be going anywhere? I am mister cop?" Kowalski said as the handcuffs were chained. "You bet and this is just the beginning pretty boy" Skipper answered. "Oh then what are you going to do now?" Kowalski asked. "you'll see" Skipper replied as he then grabbed Kowalski's feathers at the back of his head, and pulled him into another violent kiss. Their tongues clashing together in the battle. Skipper let go of Kowalski's head, and then he proceed down to Kowalski's cock once again. He wrapped his flipper around it which earned loud moans from Kowalski.

He smirked once again, and then he began the tempting sucking. Kowalski gave a louder longer moan now, and it turned Skipper on. "Now we're getting somewhere baby" Skipper said while continuing to suck off his lieutenant. "In y-your dreams…" Kowalski said with a lop-sided grin. "Now that's a good boy!" Skipper said as he could feel the precum drip from Kowalski's hard cock.

"Well if that's good I want to know what's bad." Kowalski said. "Shut up Kowalski, and just say my name" Skipper said. "Maybe if you'd do it right for a change…" Kowalski said with a smirk. "What do you mean I'm not doing it right?" Skipper asked while suddenly stopping their session. "Please I've been through plenty of porno to know you're not doing right" Kowalski replied. "Oh then how do you do mister smarty pants?" Skipper asked. "I'd gladly show you if I wasn't handcuffed to this chair" Kowalski answered with another smirk. Skipper debated this, and then was about to unhandcuffed Kowalski, but then it clicked, and he yelled- "Oh wait I get your plans… trying to make me let you go huh? Nice try pretty boy" Skipper said with an all-to-knowing smirk.

"Took you long enough… now why don't you be the justice cop you are, and finish my punishment?" Kowalski asked nicely. "Oh just for that I'm gonna make it extra hard on you baby…" Skipper said as he pulled out a paddle from behind him. "Oh going a little mommy punishment are we?" Kowalski asked. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to make you happier then punished?" Skipper asked himself. "Cause it probably will…" Kowalski answered.

"Good enough for me… now let's uncuff you, and then you'll get down on all fours" Skipper said as he unhooked Kowalski from the chair. "And how are you going to make me?" Kowalski asked. "Simple…" Skipper answered as he pushed Kowalski onto the floor. "Now we'll see if I can get you to scream my name" Skipper said as he slapped the paddle against Kowalski once.

Kowalski just grinned, and said- "you can try, but I don't break easily". "Well I have all night" Skipper said back. He slammed the paddle against Kowalski again. Kowalski shouted out in pleasure, and that made Skipper frown. "You're gonna crack at one point or another" Skipper said. "Yeah sure… let's see if you can last that long" Kowalski said.

~ (At 3:00 am in the morning)

"Wow you really are tough to crack…" Skipper complained while sitting down to rest. "Told you I would be…" Kowalski said as he stood up with a very visible evil smirk as he approached Skipper. "What's with the evil smirk?" Skipper asked. Then before he knew it he was the one strapped down to the chair by the handcuffs. "Now I'm gonna show you how it's really done baby" Kowalski said as he grabbed Skipper's own erected cock.

"Excited from too much punishment aren't we justice?" Kowalski said. "You have no idea…" Skipper answered as Kowalski began the same twisted session he gave him… Who knew this two would make it out like this?

~ (6:00 am in the morning)

"Well that was amazing!" Skipper said as he lay in a soft bed made of pillows with Kowalski in his flippers. "That was the most fun I'd had in that role-play ever…" Kowalski said back as he shifted against him. "And maybe we could do the daddy role-play tomorrow…" Kowalski pleaded as he traced a flipper over Skipper's chest. "Maybe but you'll have to promise me one thing" Skipper said. "What?" Kowalski asked while looking into his leader's deep blue eyes. "You'll scream my name" Skipper asked with a smirk.

"We'll see Skipper…. We'll see…" Kowalski answered. Silence passed between the two before Skipper said- "You know Kowalski I never said anything before… but". "But what?" Kowalski asked. "YOU WERE IN A PORNO!" Skipper's scream could be heard from every habitat in the zoo….

Tara: Yep that's how it all ended people! Does anyone think I should make this is a double chapter, and include their session with the Step-dad/Daughter sketch? If so leave a review or PM message me… Anyway good day to everyone!


	2. Author's Note

Tara: Hey guys… first I decided to change the summary obviously! So now I take your requests on who should play now! Also this is just an author's note so there's not really a story during this chapter…. Anyway here are the rules to the requests, and please do read them! I can't stress that enough people!

Rule 1: Please do not give me girl on girl couples because I am terrible at them! But you can give me guy on guy! :D

Rule 2: You may ask for more than two as well such as a threesome or gangbang chapter… just so you know! : )

Rule 3: You may use any characters… even your own OCS! XD

Rule 4: Please leave information if you do use an OC such as what they look like and act like…

Rule 5: You must tell me if it's humanized or animalized.

Rule 6: You may ask for regular sex, rough sex, role-play, or um… rape if you really want it to be…. I don't really like rape though so keep that in mind….

Well I'll end this author note! So please send in requests and such other things… consider first chapter as my own request! XD


	3. Skans

Tara: Hey everyone again! :D I wasn't expecting so many requests in only one day! XD

This Chapter's pairing: Skans

Requested by: heyman13

Form: Animalized

Summary: Skipper is defiantly surprised when he finds Hans injured one night, but what caused his pain? And why does Skipper even care?

Chapter 2: Skans

**3****rd**** person's pov**

It was a starry night in the zoo. The sky was so clear that you could see every star that night. Kowalski for example was taking this opportunity as he studied them through a telescope. "Kowalski you need to get to sleep!" Skipper said as he nudged the taller bird. "But this discovery only comes every once in a lifetime" Kowalski said as he continued to jot notes down. "Kowalski I said go to bed!" Skipper now said with a slightly angry tone. "Fine…" Kowalski said feeling defeated. "That's better" Skipper said as he watched the taller bird gone down the ladder to their base.

He walked over to the fishbowl, and pulled it over to cover the base entrance. He then proceeded to jump out of the habitat fence, and start walking on the pavement. He looked at the otter exbit as he passed it. Marlene was asleep on the lawn chair in the front yard. Skipper couldn't help, but giggle to that. He passed other habitats watching as the other animals slept so peacefully on this night. He then stared up at the zoo entrance, and proceeded to walk out of the zoo, and into Central Park.

That's where he heard it. The small groan of pain. He looked around for anyone who was possibly ether spying on him or stalking him. He heard the rustle of bush leaves, and walked slowly toward the bush. He moved some of leaves out of the way to spot a figure. The figure seemed frightened as it backed up out of the bush at the sight of him. He trailed around the bush. He then was shocked to see that none other than Hans the puffin was lying on the grass.

But he was defiantly different. He had many cuts, bruises, blood, and some sort of white liquid covering his entire form. Skipper took a step towards him, and Hans scooted back once again. "Hans is that you?" Skipper asked him. Hans looked up to Skipper; his eyes were full of fresh tears. Once he noticed the officer; he got to his feet, and tried to hide the tears by wiping them away.

"What happened to you?" Skipper asked. "As if you even care…" Hans finally said with a tearful tone. He sounded like he was about to cry his eyes out all night. "Well um…" Skipper tried to retort his statement, but why did he really care? "I knew it…" Hans said as he turned around to head off in the other direction. Skipper placed a flipper onto his shoulder, and made him stop.

"Hans please tell me what happened?" Skipper said. Hans turned to look him straight in the eyes with a cold gaze. Skipper suddenly got a little nervous, but still held his ground. Only one thing bothered him though… why did he care so much? "Fine you really want to know?! I was raped okay? Does that make you feel better knowing that!" Hans yelled as tears started to make their way down as he furiously wiped them away.

Skipper stared in shock at the puffin. Of course it made sense to him as the white liquid looked familiar… but he couldn't imagine anyone who would actually do that to Hans. Hans looked down as more tears threatened to fall. Skipper didn't know why, but suddenly he pulled Hans against him, and started to run his flipper down the side of his face. Hans didn't realize it ether, but he hugged Skipper too. Skipper was confused with himself, but before he could stop Hans started crying into his feathers.

This provoked him to hug him tighter. For about an hour Skipper just waited as Hans cried. Then Hans pulled away from Skipper, and wiped his eyes. Skipper stared at him quite concerned now. Hans looked at him with a curious expression. "W-why are you here…" Hans asked. "I don't really know… something told me to come here" Skipper answered. "W-well I should be going now…" Hans said as he turned once again. "No way" Skipper's voice said behind him. "Why not?" Hans asked. "You're coming back with me" Skipper said as he pulled Hans by his wing. Hans tried to get out of the grip, but couldn't.

"Skipper let me go!" Hans yelled as he was dragged back to the zoo. Skipper ignored his plea, and dragged him all the way to the penguin habitat. When he got to the habitat; he slid the fishbowl out of the way, and then turned to Hans. Hans stared out of the habitat fence directly at the lemur habitat. He seemed a bit uneasy all of a sudden, and before anyone knew it. Hans fainted. Skipper's eyes widened at seeing Hans fall flat onto the ground. He came over to the fainted Hans, and lifted him up.

He then trudged toward the entrance, and dropped down in. he set Hans down on the floor, and then closed the entrance. "Skipper why is Hans here?!" he heard Kowalski's voice say. "Kowalski I told you to go to bed!" Skipper said angrily. "Well maybe if you told me what Hans is doing here maybe I will" Kowalski said while crossing his arms. "Kowalski you may not believe this, but he needs help" Skipper explained. Kowalski eyes narrowed, and he said- "You're right Skipper… I don't believe it".

"I don't care if you do or not he's staying here till he's over it" Skipper said. "Fine if that's how it is… but don't expect anything from me" Kowalski said with a glare to the leader he was once proud of.

Skipper watched as Kowalski went into his lab, and then he picked Hans up, and put him into his bunk. He took a blanket, and put it on Hans…

~ (Morning at 6:00 AM)

Skipper opened his eyes at his normal every day time. He yawned, and then stretched. He heard the sound of someone else in the room. he looked over, and saw Hans rocking back and forth on the ground. he had his knees close to his chest, and his wings wrapped around them. "Hans what are you doing?" Skipper asked him. The puffin looked up to him, and stopped rocking back and forth.

"Good morning frienemy" Hans said as he went back to rocking back and forth. "Good morning? How is this a good morning? You look like you're scared out of your wits!" Skipper nearly yelled. Hans eyes widened, and then he curled up into a ball, and said- "Don't hurt me!" with the sound of tears bracing his voice. "What? I'm not going to hurt you Hans" Skipper said. Hans looked up at him, and Skipper could clearly see the tears that had fallen down.

"Y-you're not?" Hans asked cautiously. "No where did you get that idea…" Skipper asked. "W-when you know happened… he yelled at me all the time…" Hans said while uncurling from the ball form. "Oh I hadn't realized… it was a boy?" Skipper said. Hans nodded his head. Skipper sat down beside the puffin, and wrapped his flipper around his shoulders.

Hans sort of shivered under Skipper's feathers. Skipper looked over to the bunks to notice that Kowalski, Rico, and Private were not there. "Your scientist took the other two out" Hans told him. Skipper nodded to him. Hans turned to face the other wall. Skipper smiled, and wrapped his flippers around Hans's waist. Hans was shocked, but relaxed against the leader. Skipper didn't really know why, but he always had felt something with the puffin for a long time. He never had the guts to admit it before, but after hearing what happened to him it made everything much easier.

Skipper just sat there with Hans lying in his flippers. He though got the feeling to go farther as he slowly started to use his left flipper to make circles on Hans's hips. (P.S. Yes Skipper is finally dominate! XD) Hans didn't know why Skipper was starting to make circles on his hips, but he ignored that question as it felt prefect. Skipper looked down to him to see he was smiling. He bent down cautiously, and then he kissed his neck. Hans was shocked after the leader kissed his neck.

Skipper was still bent down to him as he then continued as Hans made no movement to push him away. Hans moved a little as Skipper nipped him. Skipper stopped, and looked at him. Hans and him both stared at each other, and Hans started leaning closer. The world seemed to stop as both of their beaks met in a passionate kiss.

Skipper moved them both closer to each other as he wrapped his flippers around Hans's waist. Their kiss was different to both of them. Neither knew exactly what was different, but it felt as if they had both been hiding for years. Hans got bold as he moved his wings down Skipper's body. Skipper stopped the kiss suddenly, and said- "Hans are you sure you want to go that far?". He knew he wasn't really against it, but he didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"Skipper I was raped not loved. You're different" Hans said with a smile. "Okay… only if you want too" Skipper said as Hans then pushed him down. He climbed on top of the flat-headed penguin. "Are you really sure about this?" Skipper asked. "Skipper shut up" Hans said as he kissed him again.

Skipper's flippers rubbed up and down Hans's back as they made-out. Hans moved his wings down Skipper's body again, and went in-between his legs. Skipper and Hans broke the kiss once again, and Hans centered himself down to Skipper's lower regions. Hans smiled at the erected cock in front of him. Then he started to slowly and intensely lick it. Skipper squirmed a bit. Hans continued to lick it intensely, and then he started going up and down the length.

Hans also moved his wing up to the base, and began massaging it. Skipper made a pleasured moan to the increase of pressure. Hans seemed to be testing the boundaries as well as he went slow in most areas, but when he got to sucking the cock it went faster than ever. Skipper moved his flippers to Hans's back once again, and Hans flashed him a semi-grin as he still sucked the cock.

Skipper sent his own grin. Hans could feel something wet coming from Skipper. It was most likely his precum as Hans thought. After about a few more seconds of this Skipper gave out, and the seed shot out of him. The seed then coated Hans's face and chest, and also the ground. Skipper sat up with a smile. Hans licked his own face, and then said- "You taste great!". Skipper laughed, and then pulled Hans onto his lap. Skipper went down on Hans, and then started to lick his cock too. Hans wrapped his wings around Skipper's neck. Skipper continued to lick him, and then he took his flipper to rub Hans's member.

Hans hinged his breath as Skipper proceeded. Skipper kissed his neck again, and continued to nip. "Skipper… you're driving me nuts" Hans complained. "Well then you're going to be crazy when I'm done" Skipper said with a smirk. Hans grinned. Skipper returned to sucking his cock, and awaited as he felt Hans precum. He continued to lick pleasantly, and this continued for about a minute or so more.

When Hans then came it sprayed over Skipper's face and chest and onto Hans as well. They both smiled at each other once again, and then Hans slid off Skipper, and onto the ground while lying backwards. Skipper got up, and bent down onto his knees in front of Hans.

He straightened Hans, and then pressed forward. Hans moaned out in pain. "Are you okay?" Skipper asked. "Yeah…" Hans answered. Skipper pulled back out, and then after a few seconds re-entered the warm, tight entrance. Hans meanwhile of course was moaning with half pain and half pleasure. Skipper started going a little faster each time.

Hans then began to meet his trusts, and Skipper went even faster. Their release time came faster than last time, but it was still just as pleasurable. Now they lay against each other. "So one question I still have to ask…" Skipper said. "What's that?" Hans asked. "Who raped you?" Skipper asked…

~ (Late the Next Night)

Skipper made his way to the ladder with a shotgun in flipper. "Skipper what's with the shotgun? And where are you going?" Kowalski asked. "I have to get rid of a lemur tonight…." Skipper answered with an evil smile…

Tara: Well this is longer than I intended, but still in my opinion good! Hope you liked! Yes I believe Skipper would be the dominate in their relationship. So how did I do with my first Skans Story? Please comment, and also post more requests if you like! P.S. Just so you know you can also request continuation's of chapters already posted on here! :D


	4. Gangbang Special! PenguinsJulian

Tara: I'm so excited from the reviews I've been receiving! Thank you guys so much! :D

This Chapters Pairings: Well actually a lot. Gangbang chapter! PenguinsXJulian

Requested by: heyman13

Form: Animalized

Summary: Julian's throwing a special party tonight. Not many knew what would happen… Especially when it involved 4 drunk penguins, and a perverted King… XD

Chapter 4: Gangbang Special!

**3****rd**** person's pov (As always…)**

It was early morning in the zoo; about 7:12 AM to be exact. Skipper of course was preparing his fish coffee. Kowalski, Private, and Rico were bored. Rico sat at the end of the table with his head on his flipper. Kowalski was sitting straight, but looked like he was going to fall asleep. Private had already as he was lightly snoring. "What's wrong with you guys today?" Skipper asked as he turned to them. "Well we're tired of doing the same things everyday Skipper" Kowalski answered. "Well what would spice things up for everyone?" Skipper asked as he sat down at the table. "Well maybe a different event…" Kowalski answered.

"Hmm… what are you persuading me to do?" Skipper asked with a smirk. Kowalski sighed, and said- "Can we go to Julian's party tonight?". "Absolutely not!" Skipper yelled waking Private up. "Huh what happened? Did he say yes?" Private asked in a daze. "No…" Kowalski answered sadly. "Oh…" Private said while looking down. Rico sighed sadly. Skipper's expression surely changed with that display. "Fine you can go…" Skipper said. "Really? Thank you Skippa!" Private shouted with glee as he hugged the leader.

"Private no hugs!" Skipper shouted. "Sorry Skippa…" Private said with an innocent smile, and his flippers behind his back. "I expect all of you back at 8:00 PM sharp!" Skipper said while returning to drinking his coffee. The other three smiled at each other.

~ (5:00 PM- Party Time)

Julian dropped down into the fishbowl hatch, and made his way over to the penguins that were playing cards. "Hello neighbors!" Julian called to them. Skipper frowned, and said- "What do you want ring-tail?". "It is time for the parties' silly bossy penguin!" Julian exclaimed with a laugh. "Oh right we were going to that party tonight…" Private said with a smile. The other three got up, and went beside Julian. Skipper remained seated on the floor.

"Why is the bossy penguin not joining us?" Julian asked Kowalski. "Julian Skipper doesn't like parties…" Kowalski answered. "Well that is to be changing tonight!" Julian said with a wide grin. "There is no way you're getting me to a party Julian" Skipper said as he placed a card down. "Does he realize he is playing the cards by himself?" Julian asked Kowalski. Kowalski nodded in reply.

"Come on Skippa it will be fun" Private said with a smile. "Yeah going to one of Julian's parties will be the last day of my life… and last I checked that isn't today" Skipper replied as he moved another card to a lying position. "And so it is fun to be playing the cards by yourself?" Julian asked confused. "Well I'm sure someone like Marlene will come play with me sometime…" Skipper answered.

"Wrong everyone in the zoo is at my party!" Julian said. "Why all of a sudden is everyone interested?" Skipper asked. "Ehh that is not being important… now you have some fun bossy penguin!" Julian said with frowning at the leader. "I'm not going!" Skipper shouted at him. "If you don't come they won't be the coming ether!" Julian said then blushed as he realized how that sounded…

"Aww that isn't fair…" Kowalski complained. "Nu-uh!" Rico shook his head in a disappointed manner. "Aww…" Private said while looking down. Skipper's eyes turned softer, and then he said- "Fine I'll come…" while standing up. "Yay!" Private said as he clapped his flippers together. "Alright" Rico said with a smile. "This is going to be fun!" Kowalski said. They all then followed Julian out to his party.

~ (Lemur Habitat during Party)

Julian led the four reluctant penguins into his habitat, and they were greeted by the fact Julian was right. Every animal in the zoo seemed to be here, and so were Kitka, Fred, Doris, and Max. "Hey guys!" Max shouted as he came over to them. "Max what are you doing here?" Kowalski asked. "Oh I came here for the beer" Max answered. "Beer?" Rico said as he looked at Julian with a raised eyebrow. "It's over at the fruit bar" Julian said. Rico excitedly ran over to the counter, and asked for one of their bottles. "That's why everyone came to the party!" Skipper said with crossed flippers. Julian put one arm around Skipper, and the other around Kowalski. "You penguins need to be the relaxing! Everyone's having fun!" Julian said. "Yeah probably drunk fun" Skipper said. "Possibly but that will not ruin my party's atmosphere" Julian said as he went over to the bar, and grabbed a bottle.

The other penguin's noticed Rico was drowning a lot of alcohol, but Rico could probably handle it. Julian came back over to them with four wine glasses in hand; each filled with raspberry wine. "Have a drink bossy penguin" Julian said as he offered a glass to Skipper. "Ring-tail the time I drink is the time I'll die" Skipper replied pushing the drink away from him. "Then consider yourself dying…" Julian said as he put the drink in Skipper's flipper. Skipper looked down at it, and then looked over to Julian.

"Here smarty-penguin" Julian said as he handed a glass to him. "Uh thanks Julian…" Kowalski said as he timidly started drinking it. Julian went over to Private next. "Here pudgy penguin" Julian said handing Private a glass as well. "Oh no Private's too young to drink!" Skipper said while taking the glass from Private. "Lighten up bossy penguin; it's not like he'll get drunk!" Julian said pouring another glass, and handing it to Private…

~ (About 2 ½ bottles of raspberry wine later…)

"Skippaa… thiiisss parrrty iiisss cool" Private slurred while sitting on his leader's lap. The leader smiled, and giggled uncontrollably to Private's slurring voice. Kowalski was spinning himself on his stool. Rico was still drinking more shots even as the others were clearly drunk. The other guests of the party had ether left, fallen asleep, or passed out on the dance floor. Julian was eyeing the four penguins. Rico finally put down the shot glass, and fell face forward onto the counter.

Julian walked over to him, and pulled his head. "No time for sleeping yet" Julian said as he suddenly smashed his lips against Rico's beak. Rico of course responded back due to the alcohol in his system. Julian pulled away leaving a salvia line between them before jumping over the counter, and turning to the other three penguins. "You penguins want to join us?" Julian asked with a smirk.

He knew drunk penguins would defiantly want to join. All of them followed Julian who led them to a private room. Julian then turned to the other four. He pondered who would go first. "Soft one's first!" Julian said with a laugh as Private suddenly blushed. Private came forward from the group, and laid down on the ground as Julian instructed him. He then looked at the others, and said- "Okay bossy penguin you go up top. Other two just come over here." Julian said to them. Skipper came over, and bent down near Private's face.

The other two stood on each side. Kowalski on Julian's side, and Rico on Skipper's. Julian lined himself up against Private's lower half, and then he started. He pushed in real deep as Private winced. Skipper was confused on what he should do. "Come on bossy penguin put your thing in his face!" Julian said impatiently. Skipper didn't question him, but when he did put himself down; Private began to reluctantly lick his cock. Julian kept pushing forward, and then backing out, but coming right back in. Private moved his flipper to massage Skipper's base, and his licking was getting more intense.

"Hey Sciency penguin get over here" Julian said. Kowalski came towards him while lightly tapping his flippers together. Julian raised his hand, and then he took Kowalski's cock in his hand. He started to jerk Kowalski off while still pushing into Private. Private began to let out pleasured moans, and Kowalski did too as Julian jerked him off. Skipper got the idea, and motioned for Rico to come closer.

Rico stepped closer to his leader who then wrapped his flipper around his cock, and began to jerk him off as well. Julian smiled at him as he got what he was doing. Private used both his flippers to now lick circles around the head of Skipper's cock. Suddenly Julian stopped pushing into Private, and come out of him. Private looked up at him; wondering why he stopped. "Bossy penguin your turn" Julian said as he came over, and lightly pulled the leader up, and pushed him toward Private's lower half. Julian then bent down to Private's face, and Private got the message.

Private then began licking Julian the same way. Skipper a lined himself to Private, and slowly pressed forward like Julian had. Julian reached his hand out, and started finishing off Rico as Skipper did the same to Kowalski. All five of them were now moaning to this treatment. "This feels so great!" Private said as he could feel precum. They continued like that for a while till they released. Skipper, Julian, and Private were all covered in seed. "That was fun… whose neeeexxxxt?" Private slurred at the end.

"Sciency penguin it is being your turn!" Julian said as he pushed the tall penguin to the ground. "I don't think there's enough energy for all of us" Skipper stated. "Of course not silly penguin. Everyone knows the submissive's ones are the ones to go first!" Julian said. "Submissive?" Kowalski asked confused. "I'm not submissive!" he shouted. Julian simply pressed a finger to Kowalski's beak.

"Actually Kowalski you are…" Skipper said. Kowalski grumbles something barely auditable. "Let us be the continuing already!" Julian said while a lining to Kowalski. "Can I do something?" Private asked. "Sure be going ahead" Julian answered. Private clapped gleefully, and bent down neat Kowalski's face as Skipper and Julian had before.

Julian pressed forward into Kowalski. Kowalski got quite a sensation to the feeling, but turned his gaze to Private near him, and started out slowly licking him. Private giggled from the feeling and the wine in his system. Rico and Skipper watching this had begun to get impatient. "If you are so impatient be getting over here!" Julian said to them. They both came over to the three. "Okay bossy penguin you take lower half, and throw-upe penguin you do… um whatever you want" Julian said. Skipper took Kowalski's member into his flipper, and began to beat him off, and Rico came closer to the upper part.

Rico began nipping and kissing at Kowalski's neck as the others continued their jobs. (P.S. looks like Kowalski gets the most fun out of this! XD) soon enough they all released except for Rico of course. But by the time they finished with Kowalski no one had any energy left.

Kowalski and Private cuddled up with Julian as he wrapped his arms around them both. Rico feel asleep only inches away from them, and Skipper fell asleep against the wall…

~ (Lemur Habitat after Party)

Julian's eyes slowly blinked to the light around them. It was early morning, and he sat up stretching his back muscles, but he felt two feathery things against him. He looked down to notice that Kowalski and Private were still asleep on him. Kowalski curled up into his chest, and Private's head lying on his stomach. Rico was on the floor inches away from them, and he was snoring quite loudly. But there was one missing penguin. Counting- 1, 2, 3 yeah only three penguins.

Before he could think where Skipper went a loud scream echoed through the zoo- "JULIAN!".

Tara: Yeah I couldn't really picture the penguins doing a gangbang with Julian without something being wrong with them… what will Skipper do to Julian? Answer: You'll never find out because this chapter is ended! XP


	5. Skilene

Tara: Sorry boys and girls for being so late with this! DX

Pairing: Skilene

Form: Animalized

Requested by: skipperextreme

Summary: Marlene and Skipper have been married for a year now, and Marlene thinks it's time they took their relationship to a whole new level…

**Title: New Level**

Marlene was sitting at their new dining table. Skipper was reading the newspaper. Marlene looked over to him, and smiled. She just had an interesting thought of something fun they could do tonight.

They after all had been married an entire year, and Skipper was very careful with how he treated her. He was to careful in fact and it left her bored with him for a long while. "Skipper I'm bored…" Marlene muttered as she scooted closer with her chair. "Well what do you want to do?" Skipper asked. "Well I was thinking we could try something a little different tonight…" she replied. "Which would be?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "How about meet me in our bedroom in 13 minutes, and you'll find out" she said while winking, and going up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

The bed was soon made with red sheets. She set down a white candle on the nightstand, and lit it. She smiled at the room set up, and then the door opened. Skipper came into the room, and saw the way it was set up. "Oh you're thinking about… that" Skipper said. "What other fun could you do in a bedroom?" Marlene asked.

"Well um…" Skipper tried to think of something else they could do, but nothing came into his thoughts. "Can't think can you?" Marlene asked with a playful smile. "No not really… I guess you're right" Skipper said. "So then?" Marlene asked. "Are you sure about this because you know it's our first time together and…" Skipper said, but Marlene interrupted- "Come on Skipper be mine tonight!".

"Well if you really want to…" Skipper said. "Of course I want to… cause it's with you" Marlene whispered with a grin. Skipper followed her to the bed, and they both climbed onto it. Skipper was nervous, but turned and they started to make-out. Marlene moved her paws to Skipper's back, and started to rub them up and down his back. Skipper moved his flippers to her waist, and pulled her closer.

Skipper detached himself from the kiss, and started to nuzzle her neck. Marlene gave a soft moan in approval. (How am I doing so far seriously?! I hate Skilene to tell the truth…).

Skipper smiled to himself at her response. Skipper moved down further yet again, and started to lick where she would have had nibbles. (I don't believe an otter would ever have breasts so…)

Marlene moaned louder, and it was turning Skipper on. Marlene suddenly pulled him back up, and kissed him again. Her paws moving down him to his cock. She firmly gripped it with her paws, and started to stroke it lightly. Skipper moaned suddenly. Marlene grinned, and then came out of the kiss while laying down on her stomach. She started to lightly run her tongue up and down the cock as Skipper moaned loudly.

She smiled softly, and then started to suck the head. She was careful not to go to far as that would be too fast for her. She wanted this to go slow and pleasurably. After a while Marlene felt Skipper's precum drip into her mouth, and started going by impulse, and going faster than before.

Soon Skipper released out inside Marlene's mouth, and Marlene was quite persistent as she licked all that she could get up. Skipper leaned forward, and Marlene laid down on the bed. Skipper as well started to lick Marlene. Marlene moaned and moved her paws behind Skipper's back egging him on.

A few moments later Marlene had a long intense orgasm. Skipper then pulled her up into his flippers, and whispered- "Are you ready?".

"I've always been ready…" Marlene replied. Skipper smiled at her enthusiasm. Marlene once again laid down on the bed, but this time with the pillows underneath. Skipper slowly sat up, and scooted next to her. Then he firmly gripped her thighs, and said- "Ready?". Marlene nodded, and then Skipper pushed himself in. Marlene gasped in pain. Skipper looked at her concerned, but pumped himself inside her to rid of the pain.

"Go…" Marlene said, and Skipper pushed in further getting another groan of pain. Slowly he pulled out and went back in. and soon enough her gasps of pain became gasps of pleasure. "Go F-faster!" Marlene shouted. Skipper nodded, and went a little faster.

After a few moments they both released. Skipper pulled himself out, and then laid down beside Marlene. Marlene moved closer, and snuggled into his chest. "Goodnight Skipper…" Marlene said. "Goodnight Marlene…" Skipper replied.

Tara: Yeah this is not one of my best… I hate Skilene so you won't suspect to much from this couple… and warning you now I also hate Hanson, Mico, Koris, Prans, and Julene…

You can only expect a lot from these couples- Kipper, Skico, Kovate, Kico, Skans, and Saviko


	6. Skans 2

Tara: I'm sorry for not letting you guys and girls know this, but I don't ever write Hanson… I'm really really sorry! But this couple is just something I can't understand how to write at all… again really sorry! Please don't hate me for life! :'( Also this might be out of order because I was off track for so long…

Requested by: DarkMaiden

Form: Animalized

Pairing: Hans/Skipper

State of Version (Meaning new or continued chapter): Continued from chapter 2

Summary: Skipper and Hans have been going out behind the zoos back after that special night. Kowalski suggests Skipper should tell the other two about their relationship, but Hans doesn't seem to like that idea…

Chapter 6: Skans 2

A few days went by after Skipper and Hans had started secretly going out. Kowalski knew the two were, but still he said nothing about it. Julien had gone missing a few days ago as well.

"Sir going out again?" Kowalski asked the leader. "Yeah I got some business to take care of" Skipper stated. "When are you going to tell Rico and Private about you two?" Kowalski asks. Skipper looked at his lieutenant as if debating the question. "I'm not sure… why?" Skipper said. "Well I'm sure they noticed Hans hanging around here all the time, and how you seem to care so much. Private's defiantly going to figure it out soon, and Rico probably won't follow to long after. It's probably better you let them know now so they don't think that you don't trust them…" Kowalski replied.

"Hmm… I'll think about it Kowalski" Skipper said. "Alright don't think too long or you might miss your chance…" Kowalski replied. Skipper nodded, and then went up topside. Hans was outside. He was sitting on the small platform kicking his feet in the water. Skipper jumped into the pool, and came to the front of Hans with a smile on his features. Hans seemed lost in thought. Skipper tapped him, and Hans looked up suddenly startled. "What's wrong?" Skipper asked. "Nothing…" Hans replied.

"You sure?" Skipper asked concerned. "Yeah I was just thinking about some things" Hans answered. "Hey Kowalski wants us to tell Private and Rico about us…" Skipper said now getting back onto the platform, and sitting down beside him. "I don't think that's a good idea" Hans stated. "Why not?" Skipper asked. "Well what if they aren't as accepting as your scientist was…" Hans replied. "I'm sure they will be fine with it. Rico doesn't normally care about this kind of stuff, and Private has too much quotes on love to state anything really" Skipper said.

"Yeah, but they don't seem to like me…" Hans reasoned now curling his wings around his legs again. "I'm sure they'll get used to you if we tell them… they can't really change my mind you know" Skipper said. Hans pondered the statement, and silence surrounded them for a while. "I suppose so…" Hans said. "Great how about in the morning? That way we'll have more time to get ready to admit it" Skipper said. "Okay" Hans said, and then they both went down into the base.

Kowalski was asleep now, and Private and Rico had always been before. Skipper climbed up onto his bunk, and Hans went over to the spare bed the others had made for him. He curled up into the blankets waiting for morning.

~ (Morning)

Skipper woke up first, and jumped down. He started by turning on the coffee machine to heat it up. He then walked over to Hans's bed, and started to wake the puffin up. Hans woke up sleepily, and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" Hans asked getting off the bed and stretching. "It's about 6:30 am" Skipper answered pouring his coffee into his mug a few seconds later. "Why do we wake up so early?" Hans asked sitting down on the stool. "Well usually we take this time to have romance, but today we're up so we can prepare for our statement" Skipper replied.

"But isn't it as simple as we're going out?" Hans asked. "Not really… well I guess it could be…" Skipper pondered, and started to stir his coffee with a fish. At that moment the two heard several yawns, and looked over to the bunks seeing the other three get up. The three penguins jumped down. Skipper came over to them, and shouted- "attention boys!". The three looked at him. "Yes Skippah?" Private asked innocently. "I've got something I need to tell you… well we need to tell you" Skipper said as Hans came to stand by the team now.

"What is it?" Private asked. "Well I and Hans have been…" Skipper said lowly trailing off. "Going out…" Hans said simply. It seemed so bold for him. "Really that's it?" Private asked. Skipper and Kowalski looked at the small private surprised. "We always knew you were" Private stated. Rico nodded in affirmation. "How did you figure it out?" Skipper asked. "Well you two were always gone, and I heard Kowalski talking about it in his lab. He doesn't sound so happy about it" Private said. Kowalski grumbled, and crossed his flippers across his chest.

Skipper laughed in response, and the team went over to the kitchen to enjoy some nice smoothies…

Tara: … hmm I guess this is like the only chapter that's not M-rated… hmm… oh well. Anyways thanks for any reviews, sorry again to the Hanson fans, and lastly have a nice day! Hope I continue this very soon as I am trying to get back on track again…


	7. Kico

Tara: Hey everyone who was patient for this story. I know I suck for not updating, but you'll be happy to know I'm finally on Summer Vacation! Well because I'm a school teacher anyway XD. So finally this will be easier to update. Now onto another matter I've decided to put these out of order so no one will be able to tell what's coming next. Also you fans will be glad to know I'm going to eventually try Clemson and Hans as a couple here to! Enjoy now!

Pairing: Kico

Requested by: Chemistry of the Soul

Type: Animalized

Warning: I myself believe Kowalski would be dominate because he is taller and more mature then Rico. Sorry you Rico topping fans! XD

Summary: Rico has been depressed lately and Kowalski is ordered to find out why, but things go a little wired when night comes along… lol

Chapter 7: Kico

Kowalski sat at the table early in the morning. He looked over catching the eye of a certain psycho who sat in the corner. He sat next to Ms. Perky but had hold of a notebook instead of looking or petting her. Kowalski raised his eyebrow confused at the gaze. Rico quickly looked down as he did, and flipped to another page in his notebook. Kowalski wondered when he ever had a notebook. He shook of the question and went back to working on his equations. "Hey you two what are you doing down here? It's Marlene's birthday and she wants you up there!" Skipper yelled into the base. Kowalski was up quickly, and said- "Sorry sir thought I'd work on a few equations that have been bugging me these past few days…". "Well what were they?" Skipper asked. "I still don't know. This equations are so hard to solve…" Kowalski replied.

Skipper stayed silent for a while then looked over to Rico. Rico still sat on the ground with his doll and notebook. He seemed to be in deep thought a state that rarely anyone saw him in. "Rico front and center!" Skipper called. Rico got up slowly and came over to the two not looking up to them. "Up we go!" Skipper said. Then Rico went up first, but Skipper pushed Kowalski back when he was about to go up. "Kowalski I need to talk to you…" Skipper told him. "Alright sir what is it?" Kowalski asked.

"I'm not the only one to notice Rico's behavior lately right?" Skipper asked. "No I and Private have noticed that he doesn't seem as into training and even fireworks lately…" Kowalski answered. "Okay so we've all saw it. Good because I want you to find out why" Skipper said. "What m-me? What can I do?" Kowalski asked surprised. "Well you're good with the science stuff and everything with logic. So you're the best for this. I'm too strict and Private is too soft on people so that leaves you!" Skipper said while now exiting the base.

Kowalski sighed looking back over to where Rico once sat. Ms. Perky was now lying on the ground, but it seems Rico had taken the notebook with him. Kowalski then thought of something. 'Wait a minute Rico didn't start acting depressed till he got that notebook a week ago' Kowalski thought to himself. 'I've got to find out what's in that notebook…' Kowalski told himself and then left the base.

~ (Marlene's Party)

"Happy birthday Marlene!" everyone in the party… well almost everyone said. The one person who didn't say it was Rico who sat in the corner alone. Kowalski saw him and came over to sit by him with a piece of the cake Marlene had. "Hey Rico want some cake?" Kowalski asked. Rico shook his head holding his notebook closer to his chest. Kowalski frowned. "Are you sure?" Kowalski offered once again holding his own piece out to Rico. Rico looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Come on you can have just a little…" Kowalski said with a smile. Rico blinked still. "I don't mind" Kowalski assured him. Rico raised his flipper and took just a tiny piece off Kowalski's cake, and then stuck his flipper in his beak.

Kowalski laughed to how cute he looked, and Rico blushed a light pink in reply. Kowalski put his flipper around Rico to his shoulder, and smiled at him. Rico shyly smiled and pulled his notebook closer again. "Hey Rico I've always wondered… what's in that notebook of yours?" Kowalski asked trying to pull it from him so he could see it. Rico suddenly pulled away from him, and put the notebook behind his back. "Aww come on Rico what's so wrong about me seeing it?" Kowalski asked. Rico backed up more, and got off the bench suddenly leaving the party quickly. Kowalski looked to the party guests noticing that they weren't paying attention to them. He was thankful and then ran after Rico.

~ (Back at the base)

Kowalski re-entered the base, and saw Rico sitting where he sat before, but Ms. Perky wasn't there anymore. Kowalski came closer to him. "Rico?" Kowalski said. Rico looked up to him now. Kowalski sat down beside him. "Rico is there something you're hiding from us?" Kowalski asked. Rico sighed, and then opened his notebook to a page with letters and a few weird shapes. He handed it to Kowalski. Kowalski looked at it noticing how it represented an equation. "You want me to solve this equation?" Kowalski asked. Rico nodded in reply. It took Kowalski about 20 minutes to finally find the answer.

"Wait a minute…" Kowalski said looking at the problem closer. "This problem looks exactly like the one I was trying to solve. So that means the reason I couldn't solve it was because it was already solved!" Kowalski said to himself. Rico watched him as he continued to look at the problem. Rico suddenly came forward, and used Kowalski's pen to draw something at the end of the problem. The answer equaled a heart as Rico had drew. "The answer is a heart?" Kowalski asked confused. Rico shook his head no. he pointed to the heart, and then drew out 4 letters. They spelled Love.

"Love… of course! The one equation scientists can never solve!" Kowalski said finally understanding. Then he blinked a few times, and looked to Rico. "Why is love your problem right now?" Kowalski asked. Rico sighed deeply, and then turned the page from the equation to another. The page was covered in colors. It showed in the middle of the purple, orange, pink, and red splats there was two figures. One was Kowalski himself and it showed him in a black tux with a big smile. His flippers were joined with another set of flippers which belonged to the penguin next to him. Rico had a blue tux on, and was looking up at Kowalski with a smile. Then he noticed that the splats of color around them formed a sunset heart.

"R-Rico I don't know what to say…" Kowalski said looking at the page in awe. Rico looked down disappointed in himself for admitting the secret he had hidden for so long…

Kowalski suddenly though surprised him but hugging him suddenly. "Now the equation makes so much sense on why I couldn't solve it! It's because it was love, and there's so many things I haven't told you Rico! I love you too!" Kowalski suddenly bursted saying while blushing to himself. Rico was looking at him shocked. Kowalski smiled dragging his flipper down Rico's cheek now. Rico blushed red. Kowalski and Rico both started to lean closer, and then their beaks joined together. It was a sweet first kiss, and they separated. They stared into each other's eyes, and then they kissed again but this was much deeper.

Rico's flippers moved up on Kowalski all the way to his neck where they wrapped around. Kowalski's flippers went down Rico to his waist. They still kissed, but then Kowalski slipped his tongue into Rico's beak suddenly while Rico joined him in the next moment. (Oh it's getting sexy now! XD) Kowalski started to push Rico the other way till he toppled over, and Kowalski was now on top. They continued to kiss with their eyes still closed. Their flippers began running through each other's soft silky feathers.

Kowalski then pulled away from the kiss leaving a line of salvia that broke as he proceeded down to kiss Rico's neck. Rico gave a gasp and a moan in reply. Kowalski went downwards, and began licking in the senesative spot on Rico's chest. Rico moaned louder. Kowalski just kept going more down till he finally came to Rico's erected member. Kowalski stared at it with a big smile. He reached his flipper out now, and gripped it. Rico gave a long moan now. Kowalski proceeded licking slowly up it's length before getting really ready. This was pretty much pure torture for the psycho. Kowalski didn't stop anytime soon drawing as many pleasured moans from his new partner as possible. Finally came the time when he finally licked in circles around the head of the cock.

Then took the member into his beak. Rico squirmed in pleasure. Kowalski placed both his flippers onto the base of the cock, and began massaging so his partners release would come quicker because this sight was driving his own member crazy. Finally his wish was granted as Rico precummed not long after. Kowalski then took the member out of his beak proceeding to lick around the head once again. Rico tensed now, and Kowalski took it back in his beak and then the cum sprayed out on him and in his mouth. It dripped down from his chest and face. He smiled again, and Rico sat up quite dazed.

"Now it's my turn…" Kowalski told him while sitting back against the wall. Rico came forward grasping the other now. Kowalski moaned as Rico bend down, and started to lick up his length. "Mmm yeah…" Kowalski moaned out. Rico grinned while taking things a bit further then before when he started sucking him. "ohh…." Kowalski moaned out louder. Rico beat faster and faster each time. He then got the feeling of precum from the older penguin. Rico pulled back like Kowalski had, and began licking the length once again while he waited for the tensing. Then it came along, and he stuck it inside again. Then Kowalski's cum sprayed out as well.

Rico released his member backing away with an innocent smile. Kowalski smiled, and then crawled more towards Rico. "We're not done yet Rico…" Kowalski told him. Rico blushed deeply. Kowalski then pushed Rico down to the floor, and climbed on top of him. Rico blinked at him still holding the innocent smile. Kowalski bend on his knees going back downwards so he was leaning over Rico instead of on top of him. He then moved his flipper around Rico's bottom under his cock. Rico stared at him while he was searching for the entrance hole. Finally Kowalski found it. "There it is!" he said while patting his flipper against it. Rico giggled lightly. Kowalski then proceed to push himself through the tight opening which stung both of them at first.

(First times always the charm huh? Lol). Kowalski pushed in as slowly as he could making sure he wasn't going to hard or far at first. Rico himself was trying to adjust to the feeling. Kowalski slowly pulled back out and then went back in. after a few times of doing this just to adjust them both Rico moaned- "faster…". Kowalski complied with this request going faster than before. This went on completely the same way both now joining in each other's thrusts until finally their precum came once again. "Almost… there…" Kowalski breathed out quite exhausted already. A few more thrusts and finally they both released. Kowalski fell against Rico exhausted. They both were extremely tired. But then they both noticed it was night. The base was dark, and the water outside the windows was shining with firefly lights. "Wow has it really been that long?" Kowalski asked surprised. Rico shrugged in reply.

They both sat up, and then the hatch opened with Private and Skipper coming into the base. Private was helping Skipper walk. "Hey Private what's wrong with Skipper?" Kowalski asked playing it extremely cautions. "He's drunk apparently there was alcohol there too…" Private replied getting into his own bunk. Skipper smiled drunkly. "H-Hey Kowalski I meant to ask you… did you find R-Rico's problem yet." Skipper slurred. "You could say that… and you don't have to worry about it anymore…" Kowalski replied looking at Rico with a smile.

Tara: the end. Well I finally got to write my OTP. Oh and look it's the longest short story I have written in this story! XD see you all later!


	8. Koker

Tara: Well I just had to write this idea quick before it left me! Yes this couple is completely cannon but hey almost every couple is really! XD (P.S. do not read this if you have not seen The Penguin Who Loved Me. If you want the link contact me!)

Requested by: TheRatKing1's friend

Form: Animalized

Pairing: Parker and Kowalski (If you don't know Parker watch The Penguin Who Loved Me) man what would you call this? Perhaps Parski? Pawalski? Kower? Koker? Wait Koker sounds cool!

Summary: (Okay so first Doris and Kowalski didn't get together at the end of The Penguin Who Loved Me.) Okay so Kowalski gets a letter from Doris telling him to meet her at Central Road, but it's not really Doris waiting for him…

Chapter 8: Koker?

"Well I'm glad we're over with that whole Seaville trip!" Skipper said happily. "Yeah I hope I never see that place again…" Kowalski said. "Aww cheer up just because Doris still doesn't like you doesn't mean it's the end of the world" Skipper told him. "It is in my heart…" Kowalski replied his eyes saddening. Suddenly a letter slipped down the hatch. "I'll get it…" Kowalski said bending down to get it. He opened it, and then started to read it aloud- "Dear Kowalski, Hey it's Doris here I want to tell you something really important but I could say it around your pals. Come meet me at the 123 central road building at 9 pm, p.s. I'll be waiting patiently. Doris…".

"Looks like the war in your heart is over" Skipper said while smirking. Kowalski was all giggly as he pleaded Skipper to let him use the car. "Fine but just for tonight Kowalski understood?" Skipper said. Kowalski nodded, and quickly got in the car starting on his way to Central Road.

"This is the place she said to meet her… strange there's no water around for her to even get in from…" Kowalski said looking around. From behind him came a shadow with a grin of teeth. Slowly the figure moved closer to the penguin, and suddenly its arms wrapped around his shoulder and waist. Kowalski stopped looking around stunned at the furry arms around his body. The gray colored hands began to play with the feathers on his stomach. Kowalski blinked a bit, and then said- "w-who is that?".

"I would have said something sooner but it was fun to do this anyway…" Parker's voice caught his ear holes. "Parker!?" he said stunned. "Yep that's me" he said. "W-what do you want from me?!" Kowalski asked frightened. "Well I thought that was pretty obvious with the way you're positioned right now…" Parker replied moving his hands a bit further down the bird. "Hey stop touching me!" Kowalski shouted trying to get out of the platypuses grasp. "Aww now what fun would that be?" he asked pulling Kowalski tighter. "oww my chest…" Kowalski said gasping.

"Well usually I prefer water for this, but I guess this run down building will have to do…" Parker said starting to drag Kowalski with him into the building. "Someone help me!" Kowalski shouted. "Shut up no one's around here to help you. Besides once we get into this you won't want to stop" Parker stated pulling him inside. He then dragged him into a small room with a red colored bed with pink and white petals over it. "Please god tell me he's not going to do what I think he is…" Kowalski pleaded to himself.

But alas his mind was right as Parker pushed him onto the bed, and then climbed on top of him with a dark smile. "So I hear birds don't have what we mammals do…" Parker said. Kowalski gulped. "So little bird I bet you're wondering why I even wanted to bring you here" Parker started. "Well kind of…" Kowalski replied. "Well you see as a male platypus I prefer to track female platypus in the water as you scientist you should know that…" he said. Kowalski nodded. "I have tried this ritual but no female catches my eyes, and then when I was pretending to be Doris boyfriend you for some reason caught my attention…" Parker continued.

"But I'm not a female!" Kowalski said, but Parker put his paw to his beak. "I know I'm not as stupid as your pals. Anyway let me finish! Well I thought that it would be impossible until I did some research on the internet. You see male platypuses as sometimes attracted to sweet smelling things such as pie, cake, and berries. Well I realized there was a sweet scent attached to you" Parker said.

"Really?" Kowalski asked. "Yes. Well I found out what I had been smelling on you was the scent of your one perfume you had been testing lately that smells like wild berries." Parker said. "Hmm I have been wearing that a lot lately…" Kowalski said to himself. "So for tonight I decided I'm having you for myself" Parker finished. Kowalski's eyes widened in reply. "So with every courtship comes a kiss…" Parker said, and then pressed his bill to Kowalski's beak. Kowalski struggled underneath him but couldn't escape.

"Oh relax it's not like you'll be able to escape me easily" Parker said pinning him down tighter. "gyahh!" Kowalski yelled when his chest was pushed on tighter. "It'd be a lot easier if you stopped struggling so much…" he said. "Yeah that would easier for you!" Kowalski shouted back. "Actually for both of us in a way…" Parker replied moving his hands down the smooth silky feathers. Kowalski glared in reply. "Aww don't be like that" Parker said with an innocent grin. "Well why would I be any better you're basically trying to rape me!" Kowalski shouted. "Not really you're the one not into this. Look I'm not trying to hurt you…" Parker said. "Sure…" Kowalski said looking away. Parker's hand reached up touching the side of Kowalski's face. "I'm not going too. I just never felt so attracted to someone before" Parker told him confidently.

Kowalski looked at him. "Really?" he asked. Parker nodded in reply. "I've never heard anyone feel anything towards me before. Course I only really focused on Doris…" Kowalski said. "Yeah well even if you did get with Doris she's your arch-nemesis sister anyway" Parker said. "Yeah that is true…" Kowalski said with bitter-realization. "So with that said and done… how about we explore this time with each other?" Parker asked. "Hmm… well… one question to ask who is the topper and who's the bottom?" Kowalski asked. Parker replied by pushing Kowalski down to the bed, and said- "You're the bottom".

Then the crush of bill against beak once again, and their arms exploring the soft venture on the other. They kept this up for a long while just kissing and groping the other's plumage and fur. "Man you're fur is so soft…" Kowalski said as they came out of the kiss and Parker continued going lower on the penguin. He began to slightly nip the penguin's neck. Kowalski closed his eyes in pleasure. "Mmm that feels nice…" Kowalski said as he continued. Parker slowly went down a little further to his chest. He tongue slowly moved around in circles around his sensitive spot. Kowalski felt like he was in ecstasy as this progress slowly went further and further downward till it finally hit his awaiting cloaca.

"So the whole bird thing is true…" Parker said. "Yeah guess so compared to you mammals" Kowalski stated. "Well oh well it must work the same way somehow" Parker said while pressing his finger to it gently. "Wow your hand is so cold…" Kowalski said shivering slightly. "Oh sorry I didn't know…" Parker said pulling it back. "Hmmm I know how to make it warm again" Parker said while closing in, and sticking his tongue against the cloaca gently. "ohhh…" Kowalski moaned from the sudden change. "I can tell you like this already" Parker said. "hehe" Kowalski giggled. "Your tongue tickles down there" Kowalski said.

Parker smiled, and started to run his tongue up faster each time. Kowalski was fully relaxed by now just enjoying the feeling. After a while the precum finally shot into Parker's bill. "Mmm man that's so sweet…" Parker said tasting the white liquid. Parker continued going faster because he wanted to taste the full extent of it. "Uh… I t-think I'm going to…" Kowalski said while suddenly his load came forward. "Even tastier the second time…" Parker said sitting up, and licking his lips. Kowalski then sat up. "Alright time for the second round of foreplay…" Parker said. "Alright show me what you're packing" Kowalski said with a suggestive grin.

Kowalski then moved his flipper down to Parker's lower level trying to find his awaiting member. "Hmm it must really be in there somewhere…" Kowalski said still moving around. "Mmm… wait I got it!" Kowalski said finally finding the member. Then he bent down to it while starting to lick up and down the length. "Ohh yeah that's nice…" Parker said leaning back a bit. Kowalski licking didn't stop any time soon, and so Parker started to get impatient. He really wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so that he could finally get laid. "You're impatient aren't you?" Kowalski asked him with a smirk.

"A little bit…" Parker replied. "Aww poor you cause I take my time…" Kowalski said while slowly running his tongue around the head. "You're trying to torture me aren't you?" Parker asked. "A little bit…" Kowalski answered. Then the cold tongue went down the length once again. "I've heard though if you do this you'll get a bigger climax then normal…" Kowalski said. "This remind me too much of Tantric sex…" Parker breathed deeply. "Really? But it shouldn't…" Kowalski said. "Ehh it does a little with your tempo" Parker stated. "Oh yeah I'll show you you're wrong…" Kowalski said while suddenly taking the head of the dick in his beak.

"mmmmmm…." Parker moaned. Kowalski closed his eyes while continuing to rasp his tongue over the dick, and transcend to deep throating the member. Parker just relaxed while this went on. Kowalski continued the same method for the next 10 minutes. "I'm close…" Parker said finally. Kowalski removed himself from the full length, and began to run circles around the head once again till Parker tensed, and he came back onto it. Then came the full load a moment later. Kowalski after finishing up came off him once again. Then he came up to Parker's face pressing their mouths together again to where Parker could taste his own cum. It tasted delicious to him.

After the kiss Kowalski came down, and blushed a light pink. Parker smiled, and then pressed Kowalski down to the mattress again. "Time for the ultimate fun for tonight…" Parker said readying himself to go into the penguin below him. Kowalski just stared up at him with his own smile. "Alright ready?" Parker asked. Kowalski nodded. Parker then went slightly forward to go into him. Kowalski gave a grunt to the thrust. Parker paused taking a moment to breathe because the walls clamping on his erection were driving him crazy. "Go…" Kowalski said after a few minutes. Parker came back out then, and slammed back in repeating the process for several more times.

Now was the time neither really wanted to speak; they were just enjoying the other's company in these small pleasurable moments right now. Their bodies both started to sweat with the sexy air surrounding them. The atmosphere brim with steamy air and sweet berry smell. They both were just watching the other's emotions during the whole process; never losing eye contact. Slowly they both knew it was almost time now. They didn't say a single word as they both gave out, and then Parker fell forward onto Kowalski's chest. Kowalski and Parker curled up together on the small petaled bed waiting for morning…

~ (At the HQ)

"Hey Skippah where's Kowalski?" Private asked. "He'll most likely be back in the morning Private" Skipper said while Private got into his bunk. Soon as the two other members were sleeping; Skipper took a sip of his fish coffee, and said- "man wherever you are Kowalski… I sure know you got laid…".

Tara: Little does he know it wasn't with Doris XD! Well I didn't expect this to get so long, but I guess that's what happens when you haven't slept for an entire night, drank Starbucks coffee at 10 am, and took a small bumpy nap in your car as your boyfriend drove you… XD


End file.
